


Spring Forward

by Walter205



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-07 01:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter205/pseuds/Walter205
Summary: Spring is upon Japan as Inuyasha seeks to further his relationship with Kagome and explore the possibility of expanding their family.





	1. With great love comes great guilt

Shadows began filling the clearing as the setting sun started disappearing behind the tree line of Inuyasha Forest. The crisp early spring air evoked chills from one of the two beings present by the crackling campfire that now provided sole illumination for the area. Noticing his companion's slight discomfort, the young man in the clearing offered his overcoat to her, even as his hair darkened from its normal white color to match her brunette locks. She offered him a small smile in gratitude before the huffing of steam escaping from between tin lead and pot brought her attention to the stew that was boiling above the flickering flames. 

It wasn't quite cold enough yet for her breath to be visible as Kagome emitted a soft sigh, moving from her comfortable position next to him in order to lean forward and tend to the strew, one hand carefully lifting the hot lid while the other took hold of the wooden ladle and stirred the ingredients one last time before declaring that it was finished. She still had some reservations about cooking this dish; in the past, Inuyasha had already argued that it was too hot and spicy for him, which had led to numerous arguments and hurt feelings/bodies before she had stopped making it all together. But with the night of the new moon coming up he had asked for her to make it, saying that he wanted to try it as a human. 

A steaming bowl with spoon as passed to him as she tempered her expectations, anticipating the same reaction as before and not wanting to spoil the night even if her food and efforts suffered the same fate. His eyes lit up after he took his first bite and she steeled herself for the spitting out followed by his hanging tongue, but instead she heard the munching of his teeth on the meat and potatoes before he swallowed his mouthful and gasped aloud. 

"Wow, that was delicious!" he exclaimed, before quickly taking several more bites, leaving Kagome sitting there confused and a little dazed at the turn of events. Once he was finished with the bowl he set it down and leaned back, running his stomach with a satisfied smirk on his face. 

"That tasted much less spicy then what you used to make it. How much spice did you use back then?" Inuyasha asked as he turned to look at her. 

"That...was the same amount of spices, the same combination as back in the day. The exact same, I have the recipe memorized, it was one that my mother taught to me, that's been passed down through the generations. That's one of the reasons I used to get so mad at you for spitting it out. It really tasted less spicy to you?" asked Kagome, peering at him suspiciously as she tried a small bite herself just to make sure that she hadn't messed up somewhere along the way but no, it tasted just like the usual to her. 

"Really? Keh, I'd say it was at least one in four, if not five as spicy as it used to be," Inuyasha replied gruffly, returning her suspicious gaze with one of his own. 

"I wonder...your nose is more sensitive when you're a half demon, I wonder if that means your taste is as well? It would explain why my stew tasted more spicy...but that would mean it really was too spicy to you, painful even...," Kagome replied, trailing down to a muttering before she stopped speaking all together. 

Inuyasha's eyebrows raised at her potential explanation, connecting the dots in his mind and coming to the same conclusion as well. He didn't know if dogs in general had a more sensitive taste but then again the demon version of animals weren't always the same as the normal versions. That's when a sniffle brought him out of his thoughts. His eyes opened and glanced over to see Kagome's fisted hands resting on her knees, her eyes closed yet a single tear running down her right cheek as another small sniffle was heard. 

In mere moments he had shifted his sitting position to close the three feet between them, settling back down next to her as he wrapped one arm around her as the other was used to wipe her cheek dry. 

"Hey now Kagome, don't cry," said Inuyasha softly. He wasn't quite sure what had suddenly made her sad but if he had to guess, it was probably about her feeling guilty about something that had happened in the past. Ever since she had returned from the future for the final time they had continued to grow to love each other even more, but with that love came guilt for the ways that she had occasionally treated him in the past. 

"I'm sorry, I'm just...in the past, I always yelled at you and beat you into the ground over the stupid stew yet it wasn't you at all, it actually was too spicy for you. I feel so stupid now," she sniffled as the waterworks started to intensify, her eyes opening into slits as she sideglanced him with a sorrowful gaze. 

The hand that he had used to wipe her cheek now cusped her jaw gently yet firmly as he turned her head to face him, even as his own head lowered as he drew her into a firm yet gently kiss, putting a moratorium on her guilt driven sadness as he now competed with the campfire to warm her in the cold night air. The arm that was wrapped around her tingled slightly as he could feel her body warming the longer he held the kiss as she started reciprocating his efforts to turn her mood. 

Both of their faces were flushed as he finally broke the kiss and leaned back to allow both of them some breathing room, even as he took in the results of his handiwork. A small rueful smile replaced her previous grim frown and the tears had dried up as well as her eyes opened to her normal look. 

"Thanks...Inuyasha, for not letting me ruin another evening together." 

"Keh, don't mention it," he replied with closed eyes and a small blush. As Kagome laid her head against his shoulder and the two of them watched the flickering flames, his mind began wandering again. It had been two years since she had returned to the past for the final time and the two of them had been traveling occasionally, with him slaying dangerous demons that had started emerging in numbers and threatening villages again while she trained with various monks and occasional priestesses to help control and use her potent powers. 

During that time period he had watched Sango and Miroku's children grow in size and had watched all of them interacting together. He had remembered how it was growing up for him with his father dying immediately after he was born and how almost everyone had shunned or hated him when he was growing up but it was different now. Everyone in their village, even in many of the other villages had grown to accept him, if not gradually become more tolerant of half demons in general. Any kids he had would not come into the world in the same environment that he had been birthed into. 

Kagome had missed the first three years when Miroku and Sango had formally gotten married and started their family. He had watched their kids grow and had watched as entirely new bonds were formed between the two lovers and their offspring. Initially he had been disgusted at the way the kids had smelled and how they acted but he had changed his mind over time as he watched them age. 

His eyes shifted from the campfire to gaze down at her flat stomach. He had been eternally grateful to have gotten Kagome back after three long years of being lonely without her, but now that she was back he yearned for something more. He wanted to see her stomach bulge with their children and with spring upon them now would be the time to plant the seeds of their future.


	2. A Shadow of Intimacy

It had been a long winter but finally what snow was left had all melted save for what normally sat atop the mountain peaks. Animals started emerging from their slumbers and hibernation and became more active as trees and flowers started blooming anew. But these would be troubled times of the year as the weaker demons also started awakening, starving for food after the long winter without any easy victims to prey upon. These demons naturally looked to the human settled villages for prey, whether it be livestock or perhaps even the mortals themselves for sustenance. 

The village they came upon had been losing people regularly to a demon that they said lurked in the shadows and had been possessing people before they wandered away into the nearby forest, never to return. A bale of rice had been promised to them if they were able to take care of the problem and ascertain as to the fate of the missing villagers, the latter if at all possible. 

Despite the precautions they had taken to guard the effects of the cold winter, the past month of traveling they had done had still taken its toll, with Kagome having a mild cold as she occasionally sneezed while the two of them walked through the otherwise unnaturally silent forest. It was one such sneeze that had provided cover for the demon to sneak up behind them, with the one thing that could have heard it approach, Inuyasha's ears, being otherwise occupied by listening to her nose. 

But the demon made a mistake in going after what it judged to be the more vulnerable of the two, encasing Kagome within its shadowy form as it tried to possess her as she briefly let out a startled cry before being engulfed. Inuyasha jumped a yard away as he glanced to her in alarm, shouting her name as he drew Tetsusaiga from its sheath with the sword transforming immediately to its full size. Kagome for her part quickly calmed herself even as the demon was trying to take hold, remembering what had happened with Magatsuhi but knowing this time she had her full powers to help as she reached behind her and grabbed her bow, channeling her priestess powers into the weapon. 

The effect was instantaneous, the demon reacting as if it had stepped into a puddle of water with a live wire sitting in it as it was seemingly shocked in place before withdrawing as rapidly as it could from her, wounded but still very much alive. The moment it was away from her though Inuyasha came between it and her as he slashed through its form with the Tetsusaiga. The blade cleaved the shadowy demon in two but instead of dying it merely reformed itself as if it were nothing more than smoke. 

"Let me try," said Kagome as she notched an arrow into her bow and concentrated for a moment as a potent amount of spiritual power flowed from her fingers into the projectile weapon. Aiming for the center mass Kagome let her arrow fly and as it had been for the past several years her aim was true but the demon's form parted to form a large circle around the path of the arrow, letting it fly past as it did seemingly little to no further harm to the demon. 

"I've got just the thing for it," replied Inuyasha as his Tetsusaiga became as black as the demon's form with galaxies and stars shining across the fang as he unleashed the Meido Zangetsuha, his bladed version of the inherited attack slicing around and through the shadowy demon. It finally loosed a howl, the first indication it could speak, as its form started to get sucked through the blades into the depths of the abyss, but the Meido's had closed before its full form disappeared as what remain of the shadow demon grew again to its normal size. 

But Kagome had noticed something about the demon during its struggles against the attack. Quickly she asked Inuyasha to repeat the attack as she notched another arrow into her bow. The demon tried to flee now but Inuyasha was faster as another round of abyssal portal blades pierced through and tried to absorb its from. What Kagome had noticed as she loosed her purifying arrow was that the demon was hapless to do anything but try to resist being sucked all the way through the portals, allowing her arrow this time to strike its primary form. With a flash of energy her aim struck true as the demon wailed in agony with her light cleansing the darkness of its being. The demon started contracting as it withered up and died as a pulsing light started to grow from within. 

Kagome stared unwillingly at what was happening but Inuyasha's instincts took over as he wrapped her up within his arms and turned her away from the dying demon, just moments before it exploded in a violent cataclysm that rocked the nearby trees and nearly blew both of them off of their feet. When the dust settled there was nothing left of the demon save for a small crater where it had last been standing. 

As his mind cleared, Inuyasha took stock of his situation as he became acutely aware of his hold upon his wife. His right hand was placed firmly upon his stomach, his left hand wrapped around her chest as he had tucked his head over her right shoulder to try and shield her as firmly as possible from the impending blast of energy. But a sudden inhale from him provided the sweet fragrance of her scent as he smelled of the soap she had used to clean herself with this morning, along with the sweat of both battle and a tinge of fear, the latter more recent and therefore fresh. She was still standing still in his embrace as his thoughts from a couple of nights ago came to mind. 

His mouth opened as his tongue came gently out and traced a line along her neck up to her cheek as his right hand dipped beneath her haori to rest against her belly button and relatively flat stomach, his mind again traveling to the thought of her belly being swelled with his offspring as his left hand also dipped below the white fabric to gently cup her right breast, her flesh seemingly swelling to fit into his hand as she took a deep inhale in response to his invading touch as she started responding to his ministrations, with her head turning to the right as her right hand wrapped itself around the back of his head and gently maneuvered him into a kiss. 

All was right for him at that moment which meant something had to go wrong and indeed, as the forest started returning to life following the death of the shadow demon, the odor of decomposing flesh made itself known to his nostrils, instantly killing the mood as he pulled away from her and glanced in the offending direction it was coming from. She made a small noise of protest before her less sensitive nose picked it up, even with the small cold that she had been battling through. 

Knowing what they would surely find, they trundled through the undergrowth of the forest which had just started becoming thick again following winter until they came upon a bevy of berry bushes which had served to conceal the bodies of the demon's previous victims, their bodies oddly intact but the stares of listlessness that they bore testament to even before their deaths gave insight to how they suffered, their souls being consumed by the shadow demon before their husks had been left behind to rot away for the scavengers of the forest. 

Soon proper graves had been dug and the bodies of the three women and two men had been buried and proper rites provided by Kagome as Inuyasha stood watch over the forest clearing where they had moved the bodies to. They returned to the village with a small lock of each of the deceased' hair as proof of their passing, with the villagers taking this in stride as this sort of strife was common in these trying times as prayers along with any tears would be passed tonight. Gratitude was forthcoming along with their payment in the meantime before the two of them moved on along the northeasterly pathway leading through the low sloping hills, their paths decided by a messenger that had passed through the villages way last week spreading the word of another place that needed help. 

Along the way Kagome was occasionally playing with his ears, letting him know that the earlier foreplay would not be so easily forgotten. He looked forward to setting up camp in a private area removed from the road tonight. In looking to provide offspring he recognized that there needed to be much more romance in their relationship, something he looked forward to making good on when they bunked down tonight.


End file.
